


Love is something I can see

by ilovebisexualicons



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, First Meetings, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, Jace Wayland Being a Little Shit, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Clary Fray, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebisexualicons/pseuds/ilovebisexualicons
Summary: How could Alexander Lightwood help a blind warlock cure his blindness if the cure was true love?A rollercoaster happens before they could get to that.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Friday night; No, not out in the club, drinking alcohol, and grinding up against some stranger like the majority of mundanes, but trying to find a new lead on where some new demons have come from. Usually, in the group, was Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary (as they are the shadowhunters) but tonight, there were 3 new people tagged along. One being Simon, the annoyingly talkative Daylighter, Luke, the leader of the Werewolf pack, and Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn who, for some reason, seemed the most… _distracting_ out of the 3. Yes, Simon _definitely_ had irrelevant comments throughout but Magnus was, for some reason, distracting. 

Whenever you looked at Magnus in the eye, something seemed different about them. They looked lost, confused, and distant like he wasn't even in the room with you. Not to mention that he was currently sat halfway across the room, and never once looked over in their direction unless he was called over by somebody which, every damn time Clary had to refuse as she looked at him with worried eyes. But his? They showed no expression as they flickered across the room and he blinked rapidly. As he stared at Magnus from the chair he was sitting in, he heard Jace sigh beside him and slam a book shut. Magnus flinched but carried on with his activities, “Would anybody like a glass of water?” asked Alec as he stood up, backing his chair away. 

“Me, please,” said everybody on the table, _except Magnus_. As Alec nodded and rounded the table, making his way to the kitchen, he stopped at the door frame and looked back at Magnus, whose head was practically in the book. “Magnus, would you like anything? Water, food?” he asked. Magnus’ head shot up and he looked around, as though he couldn't see him before his eyes landed on his. He was blinking rapidly, his thumb and index finger rubbing together as it was perched on the edge of the book. 

“He's not thirsty,” said Clary, cutting into the convocation. Alec furrowed his eyebrows and looked between the two before nodding. There were a couple moments of silence before Clary spoke up again, “You know what? I'll come help you bring the water out,” Clary jumped off her chair and followed Alec into the kitchen, closing the door behind her. He took out 6 plastic cups from the cupboard and bringing them down to the tap which was flowing out with cold water. “I keep seeing you look at Magnus,” she said after a couple moments of silence. Alec paused and turned around to face her, 

“Well, yeah,” stated Alec as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “For starters, you keep declining his assistance when we need him to check out some Latin in the books which we have _no clue_ what it says. He's sat halfway across the room from us and hasn't spoken once unless we ask him something - when _you_ don't butt in,” she rolled her eyes, “Whenever somebody calls his name, he looks around like he doesn't know where it's coming from and you keep answering for him like he can't speak for himself, which he clearly can. And whenever you look into his eyes, he looks so lost and confused like he doesn't know what's going on or who he is,” Alec sighed, “Does he not like us or something? Are we all _that_ ugly that he doesn't want to-” 

“He's blind, Alec,” said Clary when she cut into his speech, and he froze. Blind? The High Warlock of Brooklyn is _blind?_ Alec furrowed his eyebrows and blinked fast as though that would try and put the pieces together in his brain. Clary sighed and leaned her hip against a counter, “I know, it's hard to believe that The High Warlock is blind, but he is. He has been for around 4-5 years now,” she explained as Alec stared at her with an agape mouth and wide eyes, 

“You're joking, right?” laughed Alec, although it's not technically an _actual_ laugh as it was forced. “There is no way that The High Warlock is blind. He's a freaking Warlock, shouldn't he have the cure for it?” There was absolutely no way that this is real. This has to be some kind of a hoax. Clary sighed and shook her head, and now that he was clearly looking into her eyes, he could see the sadness written into them, as well as something that looked familiar... _A look of being lost_. Suddenly, a wave of pity came over him, “Why doesn't he sit over with us, as well?” Clary looked up now, her back straightened, 

“He doesn't sit with all of us because… he's _afraid_ , you could say,” she said as she walked over and picked up a cup and put it under the tap, which was still running, “Since he doesn't know you, he can't determine whether or not you could be a threat since you're a Shadowhunter. And, as you probably know, the Downworld and Shadow World don't fit together peacefully,” Alec furrowed his eyebrows and Clary sighed, “He doesn't have a good history with them and therefore, he could feel threatened. He is okay with me because he has known me since I was a child when my mother brought me to him to get rid of some memories I had of the Shadow World when I was young,” she put the 3rd cup under the tap, “As for the cure, it's not translated into Braille, which is raised dots which blind people feel since they can't _physically_ read it. And anyway, his Warlock friends have found out the cure but it's not possible for him.”

“Wait, what?” asked Alec, “What's the cure? What is it?” Clary picked up 3 cups while Alec picked up the rest and headed towards the door, pushing it open with her foot. When she was halfway to the table they were sat on, she turned around and walked backward while she said the cure. _True Love. Aka, soulmate._ Warlocks couldn't find their soulmate/true love because they were immortal _unless they find somebody who will love him eternally and stay with him through that whole process until the day he dies_. As Alec placed a cup in front of himself, Simon, and Luke, he didn't bother sitting down and instead rounded the table and walked in the direction of Magnus. As he sat down onto the couch, he swallowed thickly when Magnus flinched and turned his way with slightly frightened eyes, “Woah, hey, calm down,” said Alec, and he saw Magnus relax _just a little,_ “I'm Alec,” Magnus stared at him, although he couldn't see him, with an expressionless face before a small smile rose on his lips, 

“I'm Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” responded Magnus. Alec smiled at him and nodded, showing him that he had heard about him before remembering he can't see and coughed violently, making Magnus flinch and shuffle away from him but still reaching out his hand in concern, “Are you okay? Do you… Do you need water?” he asked, He could feel the eyes on him from the other table and immediately felt uncomfortable, shifting away a bit further. He snapped his fingers and on the coffee table in front of Alec, and Alec stopped coughing after taking a sip. Alec apologized, “It's fine- really.” said Magnus, giving Alec a smile. _I bet he looks beautiful,_ thought Magnus.

“Okay… So, erm…” stuttered Alec, feeling heat rise to the tip of his ears, “Do you think you might have gotten a… A lead on the demon?” asked Alec, and the smile dropped of Magnus’ face when he turned back around towards his book with his distant eyes. Magnus shook his head with a frown as he put his chin onto his palm while moving his fingers across the bumps of a book which _luckily_ had Braille in. A couple seconds later, his head shot back up and he turned towards Alec,

“There is a book in the institute library,” he started, and everybody practically all dropped their books or stopped drinking just to hear what Magnus was going to say about these pesky creatures, “I have forgotten what it is called, but it has every demon known so far in the universe that has stumbled across the Shadow World and fought with Shadowhunters. So, if these demons have come across here before then it would most likely be in the book, but if it isn't,” Magnus shook his head and shrugged, “It would be best to inform the Head of the Institute, the Clave or keep it to yourselves, but I highly suggest not keeping it to yourself,” he explained. Jace sighed in relief, as Alec tried to hold back his chuckle. _I am the Head of the Institute,_ he thought.

“Well, if we take you there, do you think you'll be able to recognize it if you see it?” asked Simon which made Magnus turn his head slightly, trying to find the voice, but ended up looking at the empty seat where Alec had sat before moving here. Clary was staring at Magnus with worried eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Uhm, I'm not sure if any of you know this beside Clary but… _I'm blind,_ ” said Magnus, and the group all gasped(except Alec and Clary) - almost in sync. “I thought you all knew this already…” said Magnus, trailing off. The room was silent for a couple seconds before Simon gasped again and jumped off his chair, running towards the one seated chair opposite the one him and Magnus were sitting on. 

“Clary said you can help them fight demons, so you can fight them _without_ your eyesight?!” exclaimed Simon, and Alec was pretty shocked he didn't think about that too when he was asking Clary a bunch of questions. Magnus turned his head to the direction of the sound and smiled a bit, nodding his head, “Woah! Dude, you're a _ninja!_ ” The group started to laugh, as well as Magnus, while Simon still sat there in awe. He turned his heads to Alec, “When are you going on a mission with Magnus?” Alec rolled his eyes and shrugged, “Well, you better contact me because I wanna see that!!” Magnus chuckled, 

“I also have a pet snake to guide me sometimes when I'm exhausted,” said Magnus, “But I mostly get my warlock friend, Catarina, with me because I would fall over or something,” Magnus was looking into the empty space next to Simon, and Alec felt his heartthrob by the fact that Magnus didn't know that he _wasn't_ looking at Simon. He saw Simon's smile rise even more, but then Isabelle came and sat next to him, looking at him with sad eyes, 

“Does that mean you don't know what you look like, and what others look like?” asked Isabelle and Magnus' eyes moved all over the place before he gave a small smile and nodded. “What's it like?” She looked sad, “Not the part where you aren't able to see others and yourself but to be blind overall?” Although she may be curious, Alec was starting to feel bad for the guy and could see he looked slightly uncomfortable. _Probably because of the fact that he doesn't know if he should trust us or not_ , thought Alec.

“It's hard,” replied Magnus, “It's the change that's the hardest part, not the vision itself,” He looked around as though a crowd of people was around him, but really, it was only Isabelle, Simon, and Alec with Jace, Luke, and Clary on the side who were all probably listening too, though. “People born blind don't need to struggle with this aspect; people like me who lose their sight later in life do. _Especially_ being immortal,” Magnus let out a forced chuckle, “I have Retinitis Pigmentosa, also known as RP, which means it's like putting two traffic cones against your eyes but one hole is a bit larger than the other, so you can't see anything on the side, above, and below if you were to look straight ahead, and eventually by time it gets smaller and smaller,” Alec looked at Clary with sad eyes, “If you have done that and experienced it for a day or more then you would know what it would be like to be me because I do that every day. That's my _reality_. This is _my normal._ ”

“What is it like? How does it make you feel?” asked Simon with a frown. Clary shifted her gaze to Alec and gave him a small smile which Alec returned before looking back at Magnus. He realized that Simon was probably asking questions like these to help him release that he has kept inside for so long, for something that he had probably wanted to say for so long, to try and make him feel better. 

“Blindness is one of the most isolating things...because you can be in a room of _100_ people and you don't know where any of them are, you don't know if you know anybody there, you don't know if anyone is looking and smiling at you, you don't know if somebody is waving at you, talking to you. Like, it can be so lonely and scary,” he explained, “So, somebody could walk away from you and you wouldn't even know, and you just… keep talking,” Magnus chuckled and Alec literally felt his heart snap. Magnus' eyes moved in circles and looked watery as if he was about to cry, but he wasn't. He knew that Magnus was strong about this, and he loved that. He loved how _happy_ Magnus can be, even if he isn't like the others. 

“I'm so sorry,” whispered Isabelle as she stood up and silently walked back to the table. Simon did the same as Magnus still looked ahead with a small smile. Once they went back to talking about the demons and looking in some of the books for research, Magnus moved his hand back down onto the book and moved it across the Braille and muttered the word once he figured out the spelling. Alec watched with satisfaction and shuffled a bit in his seat, causing Magnus to jump _again_. 

“I… I'm really sorry for them bombarding you with questions like those…” said Alec in a low voice so only Magnus could hear. Magnus turned his head to face his way, “If they ever ask questions again and you're not comfortable with them then tell them because I promise they'll understand and not ask anymore..” Magnus smiled, his eyes looking watery again as they moved a lot. Alec realized that up close, you could see the small movements of his eyes and that they never stay fixed on one point as if it's hard to do that- not that Alec would know, though.

“You're a Lightwood, aren't you?” asked Magnus and Alec's eyes went wide. How did he know? Did he have a history with the Lightwoods? A _bad_ history? Does he have a certain smell? Magnus chuckled which brought Alec out of his thoughts and he jumped, “Calm down. I may not be able to see you, but I can tell you're panicking,” Alec chuckled lightly and smiled. For some odd reason, he only _just_ realized how beautiful Magnus’ eyes are. They were a dark brown but had little specks of gold in them which shined in certain lighting. 

“Yeah, I just… How did you know I was a Lightwood? Most people don't even think I am when they first see me so, you know, it just came as a shock to me that somebody would know,” explained Alec, and Magnus nodded. Him being immortal for however many years probably means that he knew a lot about the Lightwood history and who they are, what they looked like, how important they were to the Clave, the things they did for the Clave… In all honesty, it was kind of scary that Magnus knew all these things about the family tree of the Lightwood's when Alec hardly knew anything, himself. Magnus smiled at him. 

“Your voice sounds similar to Roberts and they have a certain... _Smell?_ I think that it may be some shampoo that you all use or a certain cologne… I'm not sure,” replied Magnus. That was true. Robert and Maryse had always given them a certain shampoo that apparently made their hair stay that way for a long time, but it clearly didn't work as his father's hair is all gone, “And the lady who was sat over there,” he pointed to a table in the middle of the room but Alec knew what he was trying to point at, “She was also a Lightwood, right?”

“Yes, she is,” replied Alec while nodding his head with a small smile, “Well, I'll let you get to it,” Alec stood up and watched as Magnus' eyes began to shine in disappointment, “If you need anything then you can just call my name and I'll come over,” Alec watched as Magnus' eyes moved in circles while he nodded and gave a small smile before returning back to the big book. When Alec walked over towards the table, he realized that Clary, Isabelle, and Luke were gone, “Where's the rest of them?” Jace looked up,

“They went to the Institute library to try and find that book Magnus was on about, and Simon went into the kitchen to have something to eat” replied Jace, his gaze flicking over to Magnus as he read the Braille. Alec nodded and sat down in the seat that he abandoned and reopened the book he was reading before he left, “Do you trust this Magnus guy?” asked Jace which made Alec confused. 

“What do you mean? Of course, I do,” stated Alec, “He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to be that if there was something fishy about him,” Alec was dumbfounded, “You do realize that, right?” Jace sighed and nodded, flipping a page and looking at Alec at the same time. He knew that Magnus could probably hear this, but he couldn't care less. He was the High Warlock for a reason, and there isn't anything… _weird_ about him. 

“I know, it's just…” Jace shifted his gaze to Magnus who was doing what he has been for the past 5 minutes, “Do you really believe he's blind? I mean, look at him. And he, for some reason, knew where we all were when they were asking him questions,” Alec forced out a laugh, thinking it was a joke before he realized the serious expression on Jace' face and felt… embarrassed? ashamed? rude? He didn't know what he felt about the situation, but he knew it wasn't a good feeling. Before Alec could snap at him, Izzy, Clary, and Luke came crashing into the apartment with a book in their hands. 

“Good news, we have the book!” said Clary with a smile which quickly turned into a frown, “Bad news, there are demons following us. They're not the ones we are looking for, but they're Shax Demons,” Alec sighed and picked up his bow and arrows from the corner of the room and walked over to them with Jace following close behind. “Do you want us to help or should we look through this book and see what they've got?” Alec and Jace both voted for the second option before walking out the door and closing it behind them. A couple seconds later, the door swung open again and Magnus was walking out. 

“Magnus? You're coming with us?” asked Alec. Magnus nodded and continued to walk forward with his hand slightly raised with the blue magic flowing out. Alec realized that he was sensing where the demons were as he couldn't see them and began to walk straight ahead. Jace and Alec followed close behind, “Do you think he's going to get hurt? Should we send him back in with the rest to see if they can find this demon?”

“Who cares, Alec?” the question was rhetorical, and Alec was offended even though it wasn't directed to him, “Let's just get this over and done with so we can go back in there and find the lead to the new demons, okay?” Jace walked ahead without waiting for an answer and got out his seraph blade. Suddenly, Magnus stopped. Alec furrowed his eyebrows and stepped closer, along with Jace who _surprisingly_ looked worried, “Magnus?” asked Jace. He never responded, and Alec literally thought he shut off before Magnus whipped around and hit a demon behind them, which neither Alec or Jace heard, with a blast a magic, which made it turn into ash. 

“There is some down in the alleyway. Around 5 of them,” said Magnus, “You guys take that one and I'll take the one on the roof,” Magnus stalked off in the direction of the ladder, which led up to the roof, and Jace walked down the alleyway. Alec watched Magnus walk away with a growing fear in his heart before turning around and following Jace, an arrow already in his bow in case of a surprise attack. When they heard nothing, Alec thought that Magnus was just lying, before 3 came running into the alleyway on Alec's side, with another 3 running in on Jace's. As Alec let an arrow fly it, surprisingly, went through two of them, wiping them out. He heard heavy breathing from behind him and blasts of magic from above him when he took out the last of the 3, which was stronger than the other two. They finished them off with labored breathing and they turned to face each other, 

“Is that it?” asked Alec. Jace shrugged and swallowed thickly. They looked over each other's shoulders for a minute, in case something crept up from behind them, before they heard a groan from above them. When Alec looked up, he saw Magnus being dangled over the edge with his neck in the hands of a demon. Alec gasped, “Magnus!” he yelled as his heart started to pound. He saw the frantic movement in Magnus' legs increase as he clawed at the hand around his neck. Alec guessed that Magnus' magic was running low by 1) how tired he looks, and 2) by the fact that he isn't using his magic (probably to save up.) When Alec was about to run out of the alleyway and up onto the roof to get the demon away from Magnus, the demon dropped him. The second he was let go, Magnus let a burst of magic fly into the demon's heart, vaporizing it, but making Magnus be blown back into the tall building behind him and slide down. When Magnus fell, Alec quickly caught him−making them both fall over but got up anyways− and checking him over once he put him down on the floor. 

“Alec, we need to get him inside. He looks like he's about to pass out,” said Jace and Alec agreed, nodding his head frantically. He slipped his right arm just above his shoulders and his left arm under his legs before lifting him up with his Shadowhunter strength and walking to the building. “He scared me back there,” said Jace, and Alec nodded before casting a quick glance − which lasted longer than intended to− at the sleeping Warlock as a smile grew on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

“And you think these demons are loose from Edom from a rift?” asked Jace with a stern look which shows off the confusion. It was currently the next day from the whole demon incident and after Magnus waking up from exhaustion the next day, they got to work and found the demons to be called _asmodei_. For odd reasons, Jace still thinks that Magnus is making everything up, but everybody else doesn't. Magnus sighed, 

“I don't 'think', Wayland. I _know,_ ” growled Magnus. Ever since the beginning, Magnus knew that Jace didn't believe him. He literally felt the glares on his skin when he was moving his fingers across the Braille, walking around or even drinking some water. They had only met yesterday and Jace already hated him. Magnus didn't know what to think. Is that an accomplishment or a bad thing? “I just need to find the rift, which will probably show up on your Shadowhunter monitors in the Institute, and then I can close it and fight off the rest.”

“You can't come into the institute, Bane,” snapped Jace. Alec turned his head to Jace and raised his eyebrows. “What, Alec? I thought we always stuck to 'The Law is hard but it is the Law.' Or are you going to break it and let your best buddy in?” Jace looked furious and he was clearly jealous that Alec had been spending most of his day with Magnus so far and only spoke to him once. Alec scoffed and shook his head and felt Magnus' stiff body relax a tad at that, 

“The Law does not include not letting a Downworlder into the institute, Jace,” replied Alec, “If you don't want the world to be safe, then fine, we won't include Magnus, but I and the rest of the archers won't be able to help you,” Even if Alec and Jace weren't in a disagreement, Alec wouldn't be able to help him anyways because when he had seen one on a mission with Izzy, he failed when trying to shoot it, and so have the rest. The only hope they had was Magnus. Jace looked defeated, 

“Fine, but I don't want him for a second longer when he's finished,” said Jace before he turned around and trailed off. Alec sighed, closing his eyes, and shook his head. Since when did Jace give orders to people? Since when did Jace get this wired up because of a Downworlder entering the institute? And since when did Jace give a crap about the Law? If anything, Jace has never been 'following the Law' since Clary arrived. He knew, he thought, that the rest of the group knew they wouldn't listen to what Jace was saying. Alec shook his head and looked at Magnus, whose eyes were moving in circles. 

“Magnus, don't listen to anything he has to say. It's wrong. As the Head of the Institute,” Magnus' mouth went agape a little before snapping shut and swallowing thickly, “You're allowed in whenever you want. I don't discriminate people because of who they are. Especially not Downworlders,” said Alec. He saw Isabelle and Clary staring at awe in him while Simon and Luke had small smiles on their faces. Magnus turned his head to Alec's and gave him a small smile and nodded. Alec breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the others, “Let's go to the institute to locate where these are coming from and then I and Magnus will go to the rift and close it, okay?” The group nodded before stepping inside a portal, taking them to the Institute. 

− − − − − −

“There are around _100_ asmodei demons currently in the city,” said Isabelle. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the screen where 100 dots were, locating each and every one of the demons. “We just have to keep a close eye on where the next demon spawns so we know where they're coming from so that Alec and Magnus can go to close the rift,” The group nodded and Isabelle turned her head to Magnus, “Are you sure you want to do this? Rifts from Edom take up a substantial amount of magic,” 

“I'm sure I'll be fine, Isabelle, but I appreciate your concern,” he gave her a smile and she nodded, turning her attention to the book in his hands while his fingers moved across it. She asked why, “I'm checking some background about the demons before we actually go and do something that could get your brother killed,” Alec's felt his lips rise as Magnus only considered the dangers about him and not himself, _even though he was equally as important._ “So far I have only found out that once you kill them, they explode into 3−4 little creatures and run around at a fast pace, but those things won't kill you.” Before Isabelle could respond, Jace walked into the room. 

“Alec, can we talk outside for a moment?” asked Jace. Alec looked at Isabelle, “Please,” Alec took in a deep breath and nodded, following him out of the room and closing the door behind him. Alec leaned his left side against it, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said back there to Magnus. I know you _like like_ him, and I don't want you thinking I don't care about your feelings. I do. I just was stressed over this whole thing,” explained Jace, “Once again, I'm… I'm really sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing to me, Jace? I wasn't the one who got called out for being different,” said Alec, “And why did you even say that? You do realize that Simon and Luke are Downworlders too,” Jace looked shocked as he probably just came to the realization, and Alec also realized that it must not be Magnus being a Downworlder that's the problem. “What's your problem with him, Jace?” he added. Jace swallowed thickly but walked past him and into the room, ignoring Alec's question. Alec walked in behind him but went to stand next to Magnus. 

“Magnus, Luke, Simon,” he glanced at them all besides Magnus, but he wouldn't know that. He never could. “I am sincerely sorry for what I said back there. I… I didn't mean it,” said Jace before giving a smile to Luke and Simon. He turned to look at Isabelle who gave him a look saying ' _Do you believe that?_ ' and to Alec, it didn't. He shook his head and she nodded. “I didn't mean to offend you guys. I was just… stressed,” _Stressed over what? Looking in a couple books?_ Alec internally scoffed, even if that isn't humanly possible.

“It's okay. We know that these demons have been causing a lot of havoc recently, so the best option is to just try and find the rift so Magnus could close it,” responded Luke, his attention going back to the electronics and running forward a second later, point to a red spot, “This one just popped up. This is the location,” Isabelle came to stood next to him and zoomed in on the location, biting her lip. Isabelle nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, “Magnus, do you think you can make a portal to the beach?” Magnus snapped his fingers and the bubble of blue magic stayed in his hands a few seconds before disappearing, 

“I'm afraid not. I haven't teleported there before and have no idea what it looks like, but I can portal me and Alexander−” Alec felt a shiver go up to his spine and it definitely didn't go unmissed by Clary, “−to a factory 5 blocks away from it.” Isabelle nodded and Alec nodded back. Isabelle handed him a tracker, which tells the technology where he and Magnus is, and put it in his boots before Magnus opened a portal. 

“Ready?” asked Alec. Magnus looked at him with strange eyes for a second before smiling and nodding. Alec smiled back, “Alright, let's go,” said Alec as he followed Magnus into the portal. Isabelle and Clary didn't miss the way Alec smiled Magnus before stepping in the portal and definitely didn't miss when Alec took a small step closer to Magnus when they stepped through the portal together, the back of their hands touching. 

− − − − − − 

As they stepped through the portal and into an alleyway which opened up to a busy street, Magnus snapped his fingers again, bringing a guide dog onto the floor with the lead wrapped tightly around his right hand. Alec gasped and Magnus turned to look at him, “Is this too much? Should I have snapped in a cane instead or just grabbed your elbow and let you guide me?” Alec chuckled lightly at thinking about that. _He would have no clue where he was going if he was in charge._

“No. I was just surprised, is all,” replied Alec. Magnus nodded and smiled before turning back to the dog and sorting out of the lead when Alec remembered that Magnus couldn't see. Meaning, Magnus didn't know if Alec was smiling at him or not, or looking at him, or reaching for his− _He never did that_. Alec jumped when he heard Magnus whistle to the dog and quickly put on his glamour rune, glamouring all of his weapons. 

“Doggo, I want you to take me to the beach in this city, okay?” said Magnus before following the dog as it started to walk out of the alleyway and into the open. Alec chuckled at the name of the dog, causing Magnus to turn to his with a small grin. “What? Don't you like the name of my doggy?” asked Magnus. Alec chuckled some more and shook his head with a grin, shifting his gaze between the dog and Magnus before moving closer when they entered the street.

“I never said that. I do like the name, it's just…” said Alec. He began to chuckle but bit his lip, “Unique?” continued Alec, although it came out more of a question. “Definitely not what I would've named a dog,” For some reason, Alec felt like he could talk to Magnus about anything and everything, “I would've called it Tony, Lucy, Firefly..” He must have that effect on people, Alec guessed. When he tore his attention away from Magnus' face and back to the street ahead of them, he saw how many people stared at them as they walked by. Well, not Alec, but Magnus. Magnus burst into laughter, and to Alec, it was music to his ears− _as cheesy as that sounds_. They fell into comfortable silence but Alec remembered his convocation with Clary earlier on, “So, I heard your blindness was a curse?” asked Alec. Magnus hummed, “What's the cure for it?” He didn't like playing dumb, but to find out more about it, he felt like that was what he was supposed to do. 

“Finding my soulmate,” Magnus chuckled, “It's a weird cure, but I see why they did it,” When Alec didn't respond, he carried on, “They did it because they know that it could be 1 year, 8 years, 10 years, 50 years, a century or possibly even more. They just… wanted to let me know that in every relationship I'm in now that they'll never be my soulmate,” Magnus swallowed thickly, “And I don't even find out that they're my soulmate until my 6 month anniversary with them,” Alec felt his heart swell, 

“Doesn't it... Irritate you that you don't know what you look like?” asked Alec, “I mean, it would annoy me. I wouldn't know if my outfit suits, my hairs messy…” Alec trailed off, in his head, about all the cons about being blind, and it scared him. And being reminded that the boy right next to him, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, has to deal with all of those is even scarier, It's terrifying knowing that _he may never get better._

“Well, I actually know some things about myself,” replied Magnus, “I mean, I know that I have caramel looking skin, brown eyes, black hair that is usually done up in spikes, I'm around 1.8m cm in height, I am a little below my average weight, and” Magnus smirked, “I have a nice ass,” Alec chuckled lightly and shook his head. When he died down and turned down a corner, he continued, “But if you line me up with 40 people with the same description, I wouldn't be able to tell which one is me.” Alec hummed, considering he can't nod, “But I'm not scared. I'm confident with what I look like because I still have a… _vague_ idea what I look like from 5 years ago. And I'm also confident that I'm wearing something that matches because I know the different textures of my clothes,” Magnus paused, “That and I could just snap my fingers to get me into something fashionable and matching.”

“I guess,” replied Alec as they turned another corner. They were 2 blocks away, “What do you think I look like?” asked Alec. He had heard that some blind people touch the outlines of their faces but others do it with their imagination on what they would look like. It was probably a question that blind people either hate or enjoy, but Alec was curious. Well, he guesses that pretty much everybody who asks the question is curious. Magnus chuckled lightly, “Don't use magic… if you can.” Magnus chuckled. 

“I won't, “ said Magnus with a smile. There was silence for a couple of seconds, “I imagine you have… dark brown hair or black hair, brown eyes… I know that you're taller than me by an inch or two and… average weight?” said Magnus, and Alec was shocked. He had to be using magic to get the whole description right − _except for the eye color, but that was a minor difference_. Alec gasped and Magnus chuckled, “I guess I got it pretty right?” Alec hummed in agreement, “I guess my imagination isn't the only thing that's beautiful.” Alec felt his cheeks heat up as he grinned but before he could reply, the dog began running. Magnus tripped but the dog didn't stop running and only laughed as he got pulled along the floor and onto the beach. Alec watched Magnus get pulled along with a big grin on his face before running forward to make sure he was okay. To his luck, he was. Magnus jumped up from the floor with dogs lead wrapped around a wooden pole, “That was amazing!” Magnus grinned. Alec's got wider but he walked past Magnus and towards the rift, 

“This rift leads all the way down to Edom?” asked Alec. Magnus replied with a 'yup', popping the P, and walking towards it. When he came next to Alec but put another foot ahead of him, to walk forward, Alec grabbed Magnus lightly by the elbow. Magnus stumbled while stepping backward but relaxed after he knew what just happened − or what was _just about_ to happen.Magnus hummed at the previous question Alec asked, and he almost forgot what he said. “Do you think it would hurt if somebody just fell all the way down to the bottom?” Magnus furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head to Alec, 

“You're not thinking of jumping, are you?” asked Magnus, “Or push me in? Lightwood, if you push me in I will beat your−” Alec began to laugh which made Magnus stop. Magnus put his hands on his hips, “What's so funny, Lightwood?” asked Magnus with a small smile even though he was a little scared that he was actually going to push him down, or jump in. When the laughter died down, Alec smiled as he gazed at Magnus' confused expression. 

“I obviously wouldn't jump in, silly,” replied Alec, his voice sounding more distant and distant until he stops talking. For a second, Magnus worries that he jumped in before he heard Alec cough from the other side. “Let's get this over and done with before my sister sends a missing party for the both of us,” Magnus nodded and snapped his fingers before moving his hands over the hole. Alec watched in satisfaction as Magnus' magic turned from a tiffany blue to a ruby red as his movements became more powerful. He unglamoured his weapons and brought out his bow and arrow just before _asmodei_ came flying over the two. He put his arrow into his bow and aimed it before letting it go, but it flew right past it like the last time he tried to fight one, “I can't kill it, Magnus!” yelled Alec as he put another arrow into his bow.

“Distract it! Run away to a clear part of the beach!” replied Magnus as he breathed heavily. Alec nodded and ran to the right, near the water. As he was running, he aimed his bow up and successfully shot one, making it burst into 3 little monsters. Alec quickly got out an arrow for each one and shot them, breathing heavily when he was finished. He runs a hand over his forehead before turning back to Magnus just in time to see his get pushed over by one of the creatures that fell out of the asmodei when he shot it. Magnus kept his hands near the hole, which was growing smaller and smaller while killing his feet at the little devil. The creature ran around Magnus and bit his arm, making Magnus yell in pain, and pulling him over to the small agape spot which was left. Alec felt his heart drop and sprinted forward, grabbing an arrow and putting it into a position. When Magnus' legs were pretty much in the hole, Alec shot it and it disappeared into flames. As his gaze went back to Magnus, he saw him slipping in and quickly went over, grabbing his arm and pulling him out just in time for when the hole shut close. Magnus was breathing heavily and he rested his head on Alec's shoulder, his eyes drooping closed.

“You seem to have a thing for demons coming after you and basically hanging you over edges,” said Alec in as he continued to breathe heavily... Magnus chuckled and nodded his head. As Alec looked around them to make sure no more demons were present near them, he put his left arm around Magnus' waist and brought Magnus' right arm around Alec's shoulder while he gripped onto his hand. “Do you think you could portal us back to the institute?” asked Alec. When he heard nothing back from Magnus, he groaned and began to walk forward but froze when he heard Magnus click his fingers. There was a portal to their right, the dog disappeared from the wooden pole and probably back to Magnus' apartment or the shelter, and he quickly jumped in with Magnus wrapped around him, dozing off. 

− − − − − − 

“Woah, sleeping beauty in the house,” said Simon as Magnus and Alec stepped through the portal. Alec sighed and rolled his eyes but walked over to the empty couch and carefully laid Magnus down. When he was free of the weight on him, he sighed in relief and stretched his back. Even though Magnus wasn't even heavy, he was still tired. He walked into the library, where everybody was currently sat, and flopped down onto an empty seat beside Isabelle. 

“Tired, big brother?” asked Isabelle. Alec hummed and brought his knees up to his chest and let his head drop onto Isabelle's shoulder. When he closed his eyes, he smiled lightly at the talk about the two today and just… how happy Alec feels when he's around Magnus. Maybe it's the way their alike in ways, or his personality is just radiating off of him, but either way, Alec enjoyed spending time. Alec enjoyed… being happy. When he finally dozed off, the last thing on his mind was Magnus stepping through the doorway of the library with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you want to see next chapter?   
> Sorry if this is bad x


	3. Chapter 3

When Magnus heard a groan from behind him and a small thud, he looked over his shoulder to see Alec on the floor, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. Magnus smiled, “You're up,” he said. Alec whirled his head around and stared at Magnus with an agape mouth for a moment or two before snapping it shut and swallowing thickly. Magnus' smile dropped slightly as he heard no reply and he turned his head back over to the window, listening to the thunderstorm. _How many times has he said 'You're up' when he wasn't really up?_ Alec's heart clenched and he stood up, walking towards Magnus. 

“I am,” replied Alec, making Magnus jump. Alec sat down on the big window sill, opposite Magnus, and watched as a smile grew on his face. By looking at Magnus, you could tell he loved thunderstorms. The rain crashing onto the window, the rumbling of the thunder, and the cracking noise of the lightning was all… _relaxing._ Some people are scared of it because of how it comes out of nowhere and it completely unexpected but… that made it _even more beautiful._ Alec never understood those types of people, “Do you like thunderstorms?” Magnus smiled as his eyes were set on the glass window, 

“I do, they're beautiful,” replied Magnus, “Even though I can't see them, I know they are. They're one of the only things that I know are beautiful without having to look,” Alec nodded in understanding. Alec would've thought that Magnus, or people who are blind in general, would be scared of it because it is unexpected and all, but Magnus was different. He wasn't like the rest of them he's known who usually just _complained_ about it. He had a positive attitude, always saw the good in life, didn't shy away from what he was feeling… He was perfect, in Alec's eyes. 

“I don't understand how you can cope so well with not being able to see,” said Alec while shaking his head in disbelief, “Especially after living… centuries and being able to see at that time..” Magnus nodded and turned his head to Alec, “Just, one day being able to see and then the day after that… not being able to see _anything at all,_ ” Ever since he met Magnus, which was 2 days ago, he couldn't believe what he was seeing was real. He didn't understand how someone who can't see can manage to be one of the highest spiritual people he has ever met. It's _incredible._

“I may act happy but inside I'm… _lost,_ ” said Magnus, bringing his knees up to his chest and putting his back against the wall, “I woke up one day being able to see everything. I went out with a couple friends, danced around in the loft, put on makeup, dress in beautiful clothes, watch the sparks of magic fly out of my fingertips and met with a couple clients and then the next day… everything was gone,” Alec bit his lip as he felt tears in his eyes, “I thought, at first, that maybe I woke up in the middle of the night and the sky was still dark with the lights were turned off or the covers were just over my face, but when I switched on my lamp…” Alec wiped a tear away from his cheek, “I just saw darkness with the _tiniest speck of light,_ ” Magnus paused, “I grabbed my phone and switched it on and when I saw nothing I… I panicked. I sent a fire message to Cat, Ragnor, Raphael… They all came over in a matter of seconds. Nobody understood what was going on.” Magnus shrugged with tears building up in his eyes, “Then I went into a mundane hospital to see what it was and… they told me,” Magnus' eyes began to move in circles at a rapid pace again, “I was shocked, _confused,_ and I just.. Portaled out of there. I portaled out of the city,” Magnus chuckled, but Alec couldn't detect if it was forced or genuine, “and I just cried on my bed in a hotel room,” Magnus wiped a tear that fell from his eye and onto his cheek, “I came back to Brooklyn a couple of days later and Cat, Ragnor, and Raphael was all in my living room. I felt their arms wrap around me in a tight hug but… I… I just didn't feel like _me_ anymore. I felt like a completely different person,” Alec nodded, “And when Cat told me the cure, I knew that I was never going to be able to see again. I knew that all the memories I had in my head would just be a blank nothing.”

“But it's not,” said Alec in a hushed voice after some time when he composed himself, “You may think that you're different from who you were before your blindness but you're not. You're still the same person you were before but now with a minor difference that impacted your life,” Magnus' lips began rising into a smile, “I mean, yes, it could demolish the memories you had before, but you can make new ones. Not by vision, but voice,” Alec didn't know if he was making any sense, but he hoped he was, “And don't give up hope. You may take 5 years to find your soulmate, but in the end, you're going to remember all of those memories that vanished like what your family looks like, and you're going to see new things you've never seen before like Isabelle, your guide dog, what you're wearing on the day, The Institute… _Me,_ ” Alec paused as he saw Magnus' smile drop slightly. 

“I don't need to see you know that you're beautiful, Alec,” said Magnus, “Your words, your voice, your kindness, your flaws, even though I am pretty sure you have none,” Alec's heart began to beat faster, “You're compassion, your leadership… Everything about you is absolutely beautiful, and seeing you will only make me agree more” Alec was at a loss for words, “And if I ever do find my soulmate, you'll be the first person I'll want to look at, even if it's in 5 years, 10 years, or 70 when you're old and wrinkly,” Alec chuckled, “You're the kindest most beautiful person I have ever met, and I never need vision to clarify that,” Magnus smiled at Alec, and he grinned back. Alec looked down at his hands in his lap.He didn't know what to say. He was _literally_ speechless. “Alec?”

“Oh! Yes, uhm, thank you. Really, it…” he looked back up at Magnus, and saw his smile still there, “It means a lot that you think that,” Magnus probably knew by now that whenever Alec didn't speak back, he was either daydreaming or for a loss of words. He knew that because Alec would never walk away from him and his personality shows that perfectly. “Nobody's ever said that to me before and I… _Thank you._ ” Magnus gave Alec a smile and nodded and all Alec would think was; _Can somebody fall this fast for somebody?_

− − − − − −

“Hey, Magnus! Just the boy I wanted to see,” exclaimed Isabelle as Magnus walked into the main entrance of the institute with his cane out in front of him. He had currently been out to lunch and had come back to check if the Shadowhunters needed more help. Magnus stopped walking and furrowed his eyebrows with a small smile, moving his head around to try and detect where the sound of heels was coming from before they stopped right in front of him, 

“I'm far from being a boy, but I appreciate the sentiment,” said Magnus with a smile. Isabelle chuckled and pushed a lock of her black hair behind her ear, “But, anyway, what's up?” Magnus enjoyed spending time with Isabelle because, those two, they were more alike than him and Clary or him and Luke. And not only that, it was relaxing to have her there. Talking about celebrities they have crushes on or their favorite nail polish color… He couldn't do that with Cat or Ragnor − as they knew almost close to nothing about anything mundane − and having a new friend is… _refreshing._

“I…,” said Isabelle, before he felt a slight pull on his elbow. He gasped at the sudden grip but followed it anyway. Once they were, probably, out of the room, “I wanted to thank you for making my brother happy,” Magnus raised his eyebrows, “I haven't seen him smile in a long time, and I heard what you two were talking about when you were closing the rift. How happy he sounded, and gosh, he laughed. He _never_ laughs,” Isabelle chuckled slightly, “I'm glad you're here. If you weren't…” Isabelle paused, “I don't know where he'd be. And that is saying a lot considering you've only known each other for 2 or 3 days,” Magnus gave Isabelle a smile and nodded, 

“Alec's… Alec's _amazing._ I like him a lot,” responded Magnus with a small smile. He didn't have to see Isabelle know that she was smiling but ignored it by rolling his eyes and moving his cane around again. “I'll see you later,” He heard Izzy yell a 'yep' and he smiled before turning around and walking off. When he put his cane out in front of him and began moving again, he hit something, “Oops, sorry,” Magnus didn't know if it was a person or not, but if it was, it would be best to apologize to them instead of ignoring them and walking off without an apology. When Magnus felt a clear spot again and began walking, his cane hit something else. He didn't apologize this time and kept on walking before he hit another object. He furrowed his eyebrows, “What the hell?” he whispered and spread his cane further in front, but hit nothing. He moved it around him in circles, and when he felt nothing, he sighed and continued to walk in the direction he was before. A couple of seconds later, he hit another object and he groaned. “Why is this institute so _goddamn messy?_ ” he shook his head and began to round it in circles, and every time he went a centimeter to the left, he hit into something. He furrowed his eyebrows and done it again, but it was gone. “Isabelle, is that you?” No answer, “Clary? Luke?” No reply, “Jace?” No response, “Simon?” Nothing. He sighed and hung his head back but pulled himself together and began walking forward again, but hit into something else. “What the fuck?” He snapped his fingers, letting the magic detect what it is, and when he found out, his heart snapped. “Jace?” He heard him burst into laughter, “That isn't funny,” he whispered as he felt tears build up in his eyes. This only made Jace laugh louder and Magnus took a step back but hit into something which ended up pushing him over to Jace, who pushed him back. Magnus expected to be pushed back, but instead fell onto the floor and a sharp pain went through his cheek.

“What the hell are you guys doing?!” he heard someone yell along with frantic footsteps and Magnus sighed in relief. Even though he is the High Warlock and is a strong person, one person can only take so much. He quickly wiped away a stray tear which fell, not wanting to show defeat and moved his hands around him to try and find his cane. “What's your problem with Magnus, Jace? And why the _hell_ was you and Raj playing with him and then decided to push him onto the floor?! You're sick!” Alec. “Both of you _get out!_ I don't want to see your faces until I find out what to do with you,” growled Alec, and he heard a pair of the footsteps rush away, but one stayed behind. “What do you want, Jace? I thought I made it pretty clear that I don't want to see you right now,” Jace sighed. 

“C'mon, Alec. Don't do this. It was just a joke that I and Raj decided to do because we were bored…” Magnus let another tear slip down his cheek and he turned his head away. _If he could just find his freaking cane then maybe he didn't have to look like an absolute child, crying in the institute._ “And, I don't have a problem with Magnus. You know this. I'm your parabati, you know me,” Magnus was silently praying that Alec wouldn't fall for the bait because parabatis or not, what he did was horrible and… heart-shattering. He heard Alec sigh. 

“I know you're my parabati, Jace, but what you did to Magnus… it's horrible. You're horrible,” Magnus decided to push himself up without the cane and brushed off his clothes, “I don't care about what silly excuses you and your _best pal_ are going to make for doing this, because it _completely_ unforgivable,” Magnus swallowed thickly and turned away from the convocation, “You don't do that to a person. _Especially not to a blind man,_ ” snapped Alec. Magnus balled his hands into fists and began walking off, praying that he wouldn't trip into anything, “Now listen to me when I say that _I don't want to see your face,_ ” snarled Alec, “If I ask again, I'll make sure you regret it,” a second later, he heard footsteps storm away and suddenly, pain was on his knee. He stumbled backward and tripped over something, most probably his cane, and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain, but it never came. Instead, an arm looped under his back and a warm hand grabbed his fisted one. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? _By the angel,_ you're crying,” concern flooded Alec's voice, “Did you hurt anything when you fell? Oh my god, your face is bleeding! Should I call a healer? Do you want your cane? Hold on, I'll go grab it,” He was gone for _literally_ a second before coming back, sitting in the same position as before, “What did they do, Magnus? I swear I'll kill them or.. or..” Magnus put a finger up, which landed to god knows where to shush Alec. 

“I'm okay, Alec,” responded Magnus, putting a hand up to his cheek and feeling the blood on it, “Just a minor incident. I can heal it myself,” He offered a smile but he knew it didn't reach his eyes. Alec knew that, too, and it was scary that he knew him so well in the time-space of 2 days. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe both. “I just need to…” He grabbed his cane from Alec's hand and pushed himself up for the second time that day. He felt Alec's warm touch on his back all the way up and a small smile raised on his lips despite the situation. He let his cane drop into his left hand before bringing up his right and putting it on his bloody cheek, healing it by a single touch. “There,” he dropped his hand to his side after grabbing his cane and sticking it out in front of him again, “All better.”

“Okay… Only if you're sure,” replied Alec. Magnus nodded, and Alec knew this one was fake. Being pushed around like that isn't something that people get over in a matter of seconds. They didn't break his heart. They shattered the remaining some of the pieces he had left. Alec didn't have personal experience with teasing, but he knew that it wasn't something that somebody forgets easily. Alec was cut out of his thoughts when he saw Magnus walking forward again but with unsteady steps. Alec followed him through every step of the way until they reached Magnus' destination and pushed open the door. Inside was Isabelle, Luke, Simon, and Jace all standing around a table, laughing. Alec smiled at the sight of everybody... _Almost_ everybody getting along. "Any information about the demons after we closed the rift?" asked Alec. Everybody turned their heads towards him and Magnus with a smile. 

"Nope, we are officially done with these horrible things," smiled Isabelle, and the group cheered, including Magnus. Alec chuckled and nodded, walking over towards the table with Magnus following along, his cane sliding across the floor in front of him for every step he makes, "Although, the demons just... vanished out of thin air. From what I, Clary and Luke read from the book, they usually stick around until they all get killed," Magnus, beside him, shivered but didn't say anything more. The group discussed more details on it before deciding to call it a night, all with a smile on their faces. 

− − − − − −

As Magnus stepped out of the institute with his cane in his right hand, he quickened his pace before he came to a halt underneath what he assumes is a tree. He let his cane drop onto the floor while he frantically stuck both of his hands into his pockets to find his phone, and to his relief, he found it in seconds. When he brought it out, he pressed the home button and moved his fingers across the screen before pressing speed dial, calling the name at the top. He bit his nails as he waited for them to pick up, but they didn't. When the beep came for voicemail, he swallowed thickly, "She's back, Cat. Her and Asmodeus are back, and... _they've escaped from Edom._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED YOUR GUYS HELP!   
> What can I do next chapter?  
> Am I writing too much about being blind and what it feels like?   
> I hope you enjoyed today's chapter X


	4. Chapter 4

“How do you even know that they're back, Magnus?” asked Catarina after inviting Magnus over to her apartment 20 minutes after his voicemail. In all honestly, Catarina did not believe that they had both escaped from Edom, especially Lilith. Asmodeus, yes because he has done it before, but Lilith? There was no way that the mother of all demons could've escaped. Magnus sighed and pulled his fingers off the Braille before turning his body towards Cat. 

“Isabelle said that all of the Asmodei demons vanished out of thin air, and that's exactly how my father described it when he was talking to me about Lilith the last time he visited,” Catarina sighed and shook her head, “I don't know about Asmodeus being back, but I know for a fact that Lilith is back. I don't even need to hear anything else about those creatures to know.” Magnus felt the disbelief radiating off of Catarina and furrowed his eyebrows. How could she not believe this?

“Listen, Magnus…” said Catarina. She paused as she tried to find a nicer way of saying, 'Why the hell do you believe your maniac you call your father, you idiot?' “I don't mean to sound harsh, but how could you even believe one ounce of what he's said? You know that's he's a manipulative man. Don't… fall for his lies,” Catarina stated that like it was the most obvious thing in the world when it wasn't. But even if it wasn't true and his father was lying to him, it was better to do something than nothing at all, in case it was true.

“Cat, I know I shouldn't believe this, but I do. For some reason, when Isabelle told me, I just… I felt it. It felt like the first time I stepped into Edom,” said Magnus, “You don't know that it isn't true. What if it was? We would be sitting here doing nothing, absolutely nothing, while my Father and Lilith and killing people, abducting people, possessing people…” Magnus paused, “Even if it may not be true, none of us are certain, so it would be better to… do something about it now so we can be prepared if it actually does happen.”

“Magnus, I really don't believe this…” replied Catarina. Magnus sighed and shook his head with a scoff. “It's not that I don't want to save the city, because I do, it's just... I don't believe that they're back. We would've gotten a report or something off another warlock, but we haven't,” Cat didn't mean to sound so harsh, but that's what it came out as. Magnus groaned and ran his hand through his hair, pulling slightly. 

“You don't know my father like I know him, okay? I can tell when he's lying and… This didn't seem like a joke. Like I said, I'd rather be prepared than have Lilith take over the Earth,” responded Magnus. He snapped his fingers, magicking his cane into his hand and standing up. “And if you don't believe me, then fine. I'll do this by myself.” Part of Magnus was hoping that Catarina would stop him on his way out of the door so that she could help him. She had eyes, and Magnus didn't. He just hoped that she would, but she never. 

When Magnus was halfway walking home, he felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached his free hand into it and pulled out his phone, stopping in place. He moved his fingers across the phone, trying to detect who was calling, and smiled slightly when it said 'Alexander L.' He snapped his fingers, accepting the call with his magic, and put it up to his ear. “Hello, Alexander.”

“Hey, Magnus,” responded Alec. His voice seemed calm with the slightest hint of worry. “I was wondering if you were okay? I know that the last 2 days have been hard with the… incidences that have happened and I want to make sure you're okay,” Magnus felt his heart swell and smiled, biting his lip to stop it from making it too big.

“It has been hard, yes, but I can cope. Thank you for worrying about me,” Magnus knew he was falling. Hard. “Anyways, what about you? I know you've had to deal with something you would have rathered not to,” Alec knew what he was referring that about and internally groaned at the thought of it. Of Jace and Raj doing that to him. Alec took a deep breath and nodded, walking into a quiet room. 

“I've been fine, but that doesn't matter,” But what does matter, Magnus thought. Me? “I have punished both Jace and Raj for that they did to you, by the way. I wasn't as harsh on Jace, considering he is my parabati, but they both got the consequences.” 

“Thank you,” Magnus smiled. “You really didn't have to. I don't want to affect your relationship with Jace,” Magnus knew he was being silly, but he wanted to hear more of Alec's voice. He was being cheesy but, he couldn't care less. Well, not in the moment. He knew that if he told somebody about it then he would be slightly embarrassed but, he doesn't think he would be telling anybody.

“Where are you, by the way? Are you outside?” asked Alec. Magnus told him his location and Alec hummed. A second later, the institute alarm was going off. Alec stayed on call and ran to the hall but the line went silent. “Magnus, you're near Catarina's house in Brooklyn, right?” Magnus hummed as his eyebrows furrowed. Alec's breath caught in his throat. “You need to leave. Like… now.” 

“Alec, what's wrong?” said Magnus. He lifted his hand, his magic flickering in his fingertips, but before he could sense anything, he hand was slapped down. He stepped back and took the phone away from his ear, ignoring whatever Alec was saying, and began taking steps back while his hand raised in the air. When he held it out in front of him, he detected absolutely nothing. He went around in circles, but nothing was there. He sighed and stood up straighter. He began raising the phone to his ear when the person spoke up, 

“Hello, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I'm back!  
> I had, and still kinda have, writers block so new chapters will probably be short but I hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello, Son.”

Magnus' breath caught in his throat and he desperately moved his thumb around his phone, pressing it violently as he tried pressing the end button. He could hear Alec's frantic voice through the call but decided it was best to ignore it. He heard footsteps coming closer and he backed away. When his back was pressed against the wall, his finger his the 'end the call' button and he sighed in relief. 

“Tsk, I never see why you would like to fall in love with a mortal,” said Asmodeus. He heard him chuckle, or scoff, lightly and take another step forward. “A shadowhunter? Really?” Magnus, for some reason, began to feel ashamed. Embarrassed. He hated how his father made him feel like this but he had that effect on him, somehow. Magnus never understands how he does it. “Specifically a Lightwood.”

“I wouldn't let their name slip out of your mouth again, Father,” he spat. There was nothing wrong with the Lightwoods. Well, excluding two, but the rest was lovely. Sure, Jace was nice to Alec and the others, but he could hear him on the day that they met. He heard what he asked Alec and what he said to him while they went to kill demons. He may be nice to his family but God forbid, he isn't nice to anybody else. Asmodeus laughed and even that simple, normal action caused Magnus to flinch. 

“Your love for the Shadow World will destroy you,” replied Asmodeus, and Magnus wasn't sure if it was a statement or a threat. In a way, it was true. He could die while trying to protect them, but he didn't care. If he saved a life, that's all that matters. “Those kinds of relationships don't last.”

“Shut up!” yelled Magnus. He didn't know what got him started, but it came quicker than it ever has before. Magnus and his father have met before, but he had never got so angry so fast. It was probably because of Alexander, and the Lightwoods, being brought into the convocation. He figured that he may actually die for the Shadow World. Well, Alexander. “I told you not to speak of them again!”

“And what will you do, Magnus?” Magnus knew what was coming and felt his heart die a little. “You're blind. You can't see me, or the people glaring in disgust at you from inside the institute,” That was true. He probably received a lot of it, and Magnus knew nobody had the heart to tell him that. “ I don't need to be in there to know what happens.” 

“You don't know what the hell I am capable of doing!” Magnus took a couple steps forward in fury. Even Magnus didn't know what he was capable of doing. He was too powerful for his own good, and anybody else's. “You wouldn't know anything about power considering your drain your children of their magic instead of training yourself to be more powerful!” He pointedly ignored the blind comment. He didn't want it to affect him as much as it did. 

“Oh, Magnus. I'm not here to drain you of your magic,” stated Asmodeus. He looked Magnus up and down, and he knew he did even if he couldn't physically see him do it. “Not yet, anyways,” Magnus took a step back. It was small, but it made a difference. “I'm here to warn you about Lilith. I heard your little conversation with your friend, Catarina, and you are, in fact, right. She is back.”

“Then why are you here?” asked Magnus. He didn't mean for it to come out harsh but he wouldn't care if it did, “I know that she's back and I'm finding a way to banish her. Banish all greater demons for a certain amount of time,” Asmodeus chuckled and took a step back as if he was afraid. 

“I'm here to offer you a deal,” Magnus' eyebrows furrowed, “I will banish Lilith will every power of my strength I and my Edom people have, but I need something in repayment,” Magnus knew what was coming and nodded, signaling for him to continue. “Either you come and rule Edom with me, or you lend me your power until I have all of it back,” The choice he needed to make wasn't so simple; 

If he went to rule Edom with his father, he would never be able to get out. He was powerful, more powerful than any other children Asmodeus has had, but he has the key to unlock and lock the gates of Edom. That and he would never be able to find his soulmate, leaving him powerless anyways. 

If he gave him all of this powers, that would mean having to do it all in one go. He would take away every last drop and will die. His magic that has been locked in him forever is apart of him, and if that all went, so would he. Magnus swallowed thickly and lowered his head. If he picked either, his life would be doomed as he knows it, but if he doesn't… He may, along with others, die as well. One for the price of 100,000+?

“You don't have to decide now but when you have, summon me, child,” said Asmodeus. He put his finger under Magnus' chin and raised it to be in lock with his, “But don't wait too long. I hear her plans won't take as long as we both thought.” And with that, the finger under his chin vanished and so did the figure. When he felt a vibration in his pocket again, he picked it up with a sigh. 

“Magnus! Oh god, Magnus, I need your help!” screamed Catarina from the other end of the call. Magnus pushed himself off the wall and exited the alleyway, his heart beating fast in his chest. “Ragnor… He… I don't know what happened to him but I need more power! If I don't help him, he will die! Magnus, please come for the love of−” Magnus ended the call and ran in the direction he came from, his hands out in front of him as he threw anything out of his path, ignoring the blood-curdling screams from the mundanes around him. 

“Magnus!” It was faint but he had still heard it, but it didn't stop him from running. “Magnus! Put your glamour on!” He snapped his fingers, and his glamour was on, but he couldn't make out who was calling him. Quite frankly, he didn't want to. He ran faster and faster before moving his arm in a circle and summoning a portal. “Magnus!” It was Alec. His heart beat faster for a second but jumped through the portal. Alec could wait until later.

When he stepped through the portal, he felt the shattered glass break until his feet as he ran across the room to where he detected Catarina to be. He spread his hands out wide and moved it all across Ragnors bloody body. And throughout the whole thing, he smelt Edom. Not the whole thing, obviously, but the small speck of Edom sand near the smashed window, and then all he could think about was the deal. 

If killing himself meant protecting Catarina, Ragnor, Alexander… he would do it. He wasn't going to let anything stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I was wondering if, for the Edom angst, would you like;  
> Magnus, Asmodeus, and Lilith having a battle, (Asmodeus and Lilith against Magnus)  
> OR  
> The Shadow World gets attacked and Magnus fights Lilith, ending in him severely injured??  
> If you have any other recommendations for it then please let me know!  
> (Or would you like Magnus going to Edom to rule with his father but he ends up getting tortured? Idk. I might do this but when Asmodeus appears on our screen tomorrow I may change my mind.)


	6. Chapter 6

“What happened, Ragnor?” asked Catarina in a voice that she used when she had no time for excuses, no time for bullshit from everything and everyone. It was only a couple hours ago when Ragnor had woken up but both Catarina and Magnus thought it was best to leave the important questions until he was fully awake and now was that time. “You better have a good explanation as to why you've been in a coma for 2 days.”

2 days? Magnus didn't even know it was 2 days since he first portaled here. Ragnor sighed and groaned in pain as he shifted, Magnus guessed. “I was attacked,” Magnus pulled a face which must've read, 'You think we don't know that?' because after a couple moments silence, he continued. “I don't know what this creature was, but it was powerful and skillful enough to get through my wards without being protected?”

“What are you saying?” Magnus asked as he pushed himself off the chair so he was sitting in an upright position. Magnus knew what he was saying, and so did Catarina by feeling how tense she was next to him, and he was actually glad. He was glad that Catarina would, most likely, start helping him find a spell. 

“I'm saying that I think this is a demon that we have never heard before or…” Ragnor took a sharp intake of air, “Or this demon is the working of Lilith, Asmodeus, or any other prince of hell,” Catarina laughed and both could tell it was forced. She was just trying to cover the fact that a) she didn't want to be proved wrong or, b) she was scared. They all were. “Why are you laughing, Cat? This is serious. We could be facing a greater demon, here. Something more powerful than all of us combined.”

“I'm laughing because what you're saying is absolutely bonkers!” she screamed with another forced out chuckle. To Magnus, and probably to Ragnor too, it sounded as though she was too afraid to admit the truth - A greater demon more powerful than half a dozen warlocks is here, in Brooklyn, for an unknown reason. “You fools have no proof!”

“Asmodeus saw me the day you called me and told me about Ragnor. He was there a second before you called,” said Magnus and the room fell silent. He sighed and stood up, “He told me that if I went to rule Edom with him or gave him all of my magic then he and his people in Edom will fight her off and send her back to Hell.”

He felt the presence of Ragnor beside him before hands were on both shoulders, “You are not going to give up your powers and you are certainly not going to rule with him. Edom, it's a dangerous place and I don't want you getting stuck there,” Magnus smiled and put a hand on Ragnor's before stepping away. 

“This is the only option where everybody will be safe, Ragnor,” Magnus moved his arm in a circle and opened a portal to the institute as he continued stepping back. When he felt the gush of air forcefully trying to pull him back, he stopped. “I'll see you soon, cabbage, Catarina,” and he stepped through.

\--

“No, Izzy, I'm not kidding! He looked scared when he answered the call and he didn't even stop when he heard me yelling!” screamed Alec as he paced back and forward for the 9th time in 2 days. “What if he's in trouble? What if he's dead?! I wouldn't even know and he-” He cut himself off when he heard a portal opening in the institute, and when he saw Magnus stepping through, he sighed in relief and ran over. “Magnus!”

Magnus stumbled back a couple of steps when he got crushed by a hug but wrapped his arms around Alec once he recovered with a smile. He put his head on Alec's shoulder and took a deep breath, “I need your help,” he felt Alec nod against him and his smile widened slightly. “You're going to need to come to the loft, though. It can only be done there,” Alec pulled back and Magnus could feel the confusion radiating off his body. 

“Okay, sure,” said Alec. “I'm just going to tell Izzy where I'm going so she doesn't send a search party for me when she finds out I've disappeared,” Magnus nodded as his smile rose highed and Alec quickly ran to Izzy who had been watching them with a smile. “I'm going to Magnus' loft to do something for him and I don't know when I'll be back,” Isabelle nodded with a smile and waved at him. Alec gave her a quick wave before running back to Magnus, who had already opened up a portal. “Let's go.”

Magnus turned around in Alec's direction and stuck out his hand. Alec felt his heart beating faster as he put his hand on Magnus', their fingers linking together when Magnus intertwined them. “Let's go,” repeated Magnus, before turning around and walking through the portal, pulling Alec along. When they portaled into the loft, the portal snapped close immediately behind them and he saw Magnus' shoulders drop slightly. In relief, or in dread. Alec couldn't tell. 

“So, what do you need?” asked Alec. Magnus turned around and, as their hands were still joined together, Magnus pulled them to a room which Alec couldn't even use words to describe. It was full of potions, ingredients, and things Alec didn't even know of. He let out a small 'Woah' and heard Magnus chuckle. “Oh, and, where were you 2 days ago? I tried calling you but you never answered me…”

“I'm sorry about that. One of my close friends had nearly died by an… unknown but powerful creature,” said Magnus. He took a deep breath, “That was actually the reason why I called you here.” Alec furrowed his eyebrows. Magnus turned around and snapped his fingers, his magic flying out as he moved it around in front of his shelves before stopping and grabbing something. It was black tiny little balls, and it almost looked like ash. “I need you to create a pentagram for me.” 

“A...A pentagram?” Magnus nodded. Alec took a step forward and could see him trembling slightly. “Why do you need me to create one?” He could tell, just by looking at Magnus, that this was something bad. Alec could see it in Magnus' blind eyes (and his trembling)

“I'm going to Edom,” said Magnus, and Alec froze in place with his mouth slightly agape. Edom; the realm where all demons came from and, there, held powerful demons. Much more powerful than all of the demons Alec has slaughtered in his life combined together. Alec began shaking his head rapidly. 

“No, no… No! I'm not doing that. I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you go there.” said Alec. He knew he didn't have control over Magnus, but he couldn't let him go. Not when he could get killed there without anyone even knowing. Magnus looked down and sighed in disappointment. “Why do you need to go to Edom? I and the shadowhunters can help you find out about the creature and-”

“I need to do this, Alexander. I can't sit back and watch my friends, my family, and even you possibly get hurt by her. I know she's powerful, and she will do anything in order to get what she wants, and she doesn't care about killing people who are in the way of her path,” said Magnus, walking over to Alec and stopping right in front of him. “I… I don't want to lose you, Alec.” 

Alec's heart began beating faster but he shook his head again. “I don't want to lose you, either,” said Alec. He grabbed onto the lapels of Magnus' and pulled him closer in a way to protect him, or at least try to. “I don't want to lose you,” repeated Alec. Magnus brought a hand up and cupped his face. 

“I need to do this, Alec,” whispered Magnus, “Please.” A tear fell down Magnus' face and Alec softly brushed it away, his eyes dropping to Magnus' lips every now and again. “If you don't do it I can still get somebody else to do it for me. I… I just want your face to be the last one I see," Magnus chuckled lightly, "Even if I can't even see you,” Alec nodded, wiping away one of his own tears before swallowing thickly. 

“Okay,” whispered Alec, “I'll do it.” A small smile broke out on Magnus' face and he stepped back, handing over the little glass with the 'ash' in it. He bent down and done the pentagram as neatly as he could with his shaking hands. He didn't want to see Magnus leave, or never even see him again, but if Magnus wanted it… He had to. When Alec was done, he stepped back and took it all in before turning back to Magnus, “I've done it.”

Magnus' head snapped up and he nodded, walking a couple steps forward before moving his hands in a circle and raising it a second later, creating fire. Alec watched Magnus as tears rose in his eyes and his breathing became quick. When Magnus took a couple steps forward, Alec ran forward and grabbed Magnus' hand, stopping him from walking in the fire and spinning him around. “Promise me you'll come back.”

Magnus smiled and cupped Alec's face again. “Why wouldn't I? Look what I have waiting for me,” said Magnus. There was a moment of silence before Magnus started to lean in, and Alec felt his heart beating faster. He let his eyes flutter shut when he was inches away from Magnus' face, and when their lips touched, it felt like heaven. 

As their lips moved together, there was nothing heated about it. Alec didn't even think either of them wanted it to be heated. When they broke apart, Magnus smiled and kept his eyes closed before turning around towards the fire. He stepped into the fire, and Alec could see the way his muscles tensed. Magnus faced in Alec's direction and gave a small smile despite the pain flashing through him “ Goodbye, Alexander.” said Magnus. 

Alec never said anything as he watched Magnus' smile drop and a scream rip through him. Alec stumbled back in shock as a tear fell down his cheek, but he made no move to wipe it away. Magnus' knees buckled and he fell to his knees. “Magnus!” screamed Alec, but when he pushed himself off the wall, Magnus and the fire was gone. Alec stared at the empty space in Magnus' loft and walked backward, slipping down the wall and putting his head in his hands as he sobbed. 

A life without Magnus, somehow, now seemed impossible.


	7. Chapter 7

Edom; the place his father called home for the both of them. As soon as Magnus portaled into the place, he could smell the ash, the fire, the burning flesh, and he hated it. He was glad he couldn't see what may be happening around him and he couldn't understand how his father and everybody else could stand to see it, either. When a blood-curdling scream was heard from behind him, he turned around and held up his hand, magic sparking out of his fingertips. 

A low chuckle was heard from his right, “I see you've learned how to cope being blind,” Magnus turned around in the direction with gritted teeth. The man, Rufus, went quiet. “I knew my spell would keep you blind forever, and I'm glad I did it.” 

Magnus sent a wave of magic around his neck, strangling him, “I haven't once started a relationship with somebody,” he knew his glamour fell by the sound and the mans gasped, “I'm happy being blind, but the only reason I would want to see is to see you suffer in the same way I did when you first cursed me,” Magnus dropped him and took a step back, calming his temper and his glamour falling back into place. “Where's my father?” 

He heard the man whisper, “Father?” before he finally gasped again. “Asmodeus is to your right, straight ahead,” Magnus turned around and walked off with the magic still burning in his fingertips. He remembers vaguely what his eyes were like, and he knew that almost everybody who didn't have it was scared of them. And he hated that because now he has no reason to not feel ashamed. 

As he walked down the rocky path, the smell and screams kept getting fainter and fainter until they weren't there anymore. Just when Magnus thought that Rufus was playing a joke on him, Magnus' foot hit a step and he took a deep breath. He doesn't remember the last time his father but he did know something for sure; Everything comes with a price. He knew what 2 prices were, and he hated them both, but he had to convince his father too, somehow, change his mind. 

He pushed open the door and stepped in as quietly as he could. His father could probably detect his magic and himself since he did own the realm, but he didn't know that for sure. When he moved in closer, he froze when he heard laughter. A man and a woman. “So, the plan?” the woman said. A book was slammed shut before he heard his father's low laugh. Magnus swallowed thickly. This did not sound good.

“The Downworlders are protective of their little Shadowhunter buddies, mostly because Lucian Graymark is Clarissa Fairchild's father and was once a Shadowhunter, Simon Lewis is Clarissa Fairchild best friend who turned into a vampire, and it seems my son has been getting cozy with Alexander Lightwood,” said Asmodeus. A chair creaked, “Which means we attack the Shadow World tomorrow and the Downworlders will come running over to their rescue. From there, we take the warlocks and drain their power but,” he paused, “We keep Magnus. He's the only one powerful enough. We can convince him to rule with us, as he could get more powerful than the both of us combined.”

“How so?” asked the woman. Even Magnus was intrigued by this. He never knew that he had that much power in him to defeat the two of them, whoever the woman was, but she must've been powerful. “Magnus Bane gets tired after saving his warlock friend from one of my demons. He's useless,” Magnus froze. Lilith. 

“My son is not useless!” growled Asmodeus. He heard him taking a deep breath before continuing. “Magnus has the Book of the White, which contains a very powerful spell that could drain us both of our magic and put it into him. I have gotten one of my demons to search through his apartment once, but they came back empty handed. If Magnus were to find that spell and activate it, it would be hell for both of us-” 

Magnus knew the spell. He knew the spell which could make him more powerful and destroy the threat of the earth!

“- The only downside of the spell is that it would kill us. All 3 of us. He would get put into a coma from the impact of all of our magic being contained into him and will, most likely, never wake up,” Lilith sighed and stood up, the sound of her heels clicking on the floor was heard as she paced around. 

“So, in reality, there is no nice way out for us?” she asked. 

“None. That's why we have to convince Magnus to-” Asmodeus paused. “He's here,” Magnus froze and swallowed thickly. “I hear you swallow, boy. Show yourself,” Magnus took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the wall, his jaw clenched and muscles tense. Lilith chuckled at the sight of him and Magnus cursed internally. He wishes he didn't look as scared as he felt right now. 

“Well, Asmodeus, seems we have to put our plan into action a day early,” she said with what Magnus knew was a smirk. “Oh, dear boy. Don't look so scared,” she came forward and put her sharp nail under his chin, pressing it in a little and drawing blood. “We won't hurt your friends. We will just drain them until they're too weak to move and, ergo, they'll wither away. No pain whatsoever.”

Magnus grabbed her hand tightly and felt his magic begin to burn her, his cat eyes showing, “You won't hurt my friends. Not while I'm there,” she pulled her hand back with a hiss and heard his father chuckling. 

“With us going a day early, you'll never be able to overpower us with the spell,” a portal being made was heard, “See you soon, Magnus. Don't forget my deal,” he heard before air came over him. When he was portalted to the location his father set, his back flew into a wall and he groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Magnus!” he distantly heard, before he couldn't hear anything at all.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing Magnus could hear when he woke up was the defining screams, the same sound Magnus' magic makes as it flies out of his hands, the cries, swords clashing together, and the off silence. It seems like a weird combination, but if you really think about it, you understand. You can hear everything, but it seems so far away. Magnus groaned as he pushed himself up on whatever he was lying from, and shakily held out his hands.

Ah, yes, the infirmary. His brain is fuzzy, but he remembers being thrown into a wall, his head banging and everything in his body aching, before passing out. Magnus threw his legs over the side of the bed he was on and jumped off, keeping his hand on the sheets to keep him steady. His legs shook from underneath him, and he quickly sent a spark of magic down to them, evaporating any pain that was there.

He walked over to where he guessed was the door and grabbed the handle, pulling on it, but his eyebrows furrowed when it wouldn't budge. He pulled harder, his right foot in front of his left as he used all his strength to try and budge the door, but nothing worked. He sighed in annoyance, pulling his hands away and biting his lip, pacing the room. Where could he go? Why was the door locked? What the hell was happening?!

“Alec! Duck!” he heard a girl yell before a mans scream echoed through his ears. Magnus' eyes went wide as he began to walk over to where he heard the voice and putting his hands on it gently. Glass. He walked backward as far as he could, until his back hit the wall, before sending a blast of magic to the glass, smashing it and sending pieces of glass everywhere. He ran forward, “Catarina! Don't let him get out!”

Before he even could process what was happening, something exploded in the infirmary and when he held out his hands to defend himself, nothing came. Panic started to spread through him. “No, no, no. Come on, come on,” he growled, continuing to snap his fingers. He put his hands on the window frame, “Let me down!” he yelled, but he didn't hear a response that was aimed at him.

Magnus took a deep breath, pushing himself up and throwing his legs over the edge, making them dangle from the high building. “Magnus!” somebody yelled, and this time, he recognized it to be Isabelle. “Don't jump, okay? Just-just stay- ah!- just stay there until the fight is over!” Magnus took another deep breath but, unlike being in the infirmary, all he could smell was demon ichor, burnt flesh, and Edom.

He dug his nails into his palms, trying to convince himself not to do this, but nothing in his mind really wanted to listen to that part of him. And so, he pushed his arms off, throwing his body into the air. “Catarina!” Isabelle yelled. Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, putting his hands beneath him, hoping that his magic was there, and luckily, it was. Once the magic made contact with the floor, Magnus fell gently, landing softly on his hands and feet.

“Magnus!” yelled Alec, running towards him, but Magnus continued running forward with his hands outstretched. “Magnus, where are you going? You can't be down here!” he yelled again, but Magnus wasn't listening. Every demon that followed Magnus as he ran, Alec killed. Well, the ones from behind. Magnus could easily detect and kill the ones around him. When Alec looked up from the demon he had just killed and saw a horde of demons running ahead of Magnus, his eyes went wide, and before he could even process anything, his feet began moving towards them. “Demons ahead!”

When Magnus turned his head towards Alec, eyebrows furrowed, Alec's eyes went even wider - if that's even possible. Alec groaned, pushing his legs to run faster and ignore the ache, and luckily, he overtook Magnus, slicing the demons. “Alexander?” yelled Magnus in question, blasting demons left and right. “Get back! You shouldn't be here! Not with me!” Demon ichor splattered onto Alec's face, causing him to spit in disgust.

“You shouldn't be here either! You're meant to be resting!” yelled Alec as he sliced a demons neck. “And I saw you jump from the window! Why on earth would you do that? You could've died!” Alec groaned out in pain when an unseen demon crept up on him, but before he could even get the seraph blade to touch the demon, it exploded into flames, like the rest of them. “Where did all the demons go?” he panted.

“Alec!” yelled Isabelle. He snapped his head around before grabbing Magnus' hand and running over to her. “Did your demons just disappear into thin air, too?” He and Magnus nodded, still panting but even heavier now. Alec felt Magnus let go of his hand, “What the hell?” she whispered. Alec swallowed thickly, looking to his left, but when he looked to his right, Magnus was gone.

“Magnus?” he yelled, eyes searching around frantically. “Magnus!” he yelled. He pushed his way through the crowd of Shadowhunters and his eyes landed on Magnus, arms out in front of him and a violent red color in his fingertips. “Magnus!” he yelled again. He began running forward, but when he came around 50ft from him, he bumped into an invisible wall. He pounded on it, “Magnus, what are you doing? Why can't I get in?”

“Just... Just stay back, Alec,” he said. Alec heard and saw the Shadowhunters beginning to circle around, watching Magnus intensely in the middle and swallowed thickly. He saw, from the side, Magnus' mouth moving frantically in words that Alec couldn't understand, his eyes squeezed shut, and the burning color still on its fingertips until it morphed into purple.

“Asmodeus…” whispered Alec, his eyes wide as he stared at the scene in front of him. He physically gasped when he stepped back, showing a woman which he knew was Lilith - the mother of all demons. “By the angel…” he whispered, turning to Isabelle. “Call Catarina and tell her to get over here immediately. See if she could maybe portal us in there,” Isabelle nodded, walking away with her phone to her ear.

“Lilith, Asmodeus,” said Magnus, swallowed thickly with his eyes glued in front of him - not even seeing them. Lilith and Asmodeus turned to face each other smiling, “I may be blind but I, unfortunately, can smell Edom on you and can practically hear your smiles,” he said. “I want you to leave.”

Asmodeus chuckled, shaking his head. “Us? Leaving? You have a wild imagination if you think that is going to happen, son,” he said, Alec's eyes went wide. Son. “You have something we would like.”

“And what's that?” growled Magnus, teeth gritted.

“The Book of the White,” said Asmodeus, taking a couple steps forward. Magnus' hands, which were still out in front of him, were flashing colors of red, purple, and blue mixed together. It looked… unsettling. “When you heard us while we were in Edom, you know what we want. You know the spell in which you can do stop it, though,” said Asmodeus, again, taking a step forward. “I want the Book of the White.”

“Never.”

“You don't know the spell, boy, so what is the use in keeping a book that is useless to you?” asked Lilith, taking a couple steps forward until she was standing side by side with Asmodeus. “Just give us the Book of the White and you're free to go.”

“The Downworlders aren't though, are they?” asked Magnus. The magic in his fingertips was growing bigger and bigger, “And as for that spell, I know it. You thought I wouldn't have because it was useless to me at the time, but, I assure you that I knew I needed it someday,” Asmodeus' and Lilith's eyes went as wide as saucers. “Goodbye, Father. Lilith.”

And hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being so inactive on this story! I haven't forgotten about it, I promise <3


	9. Chapter 9

“ _No_!” Asmodeus' magic was flaring in his fingertips as he grabbed Magnus' wrist tightly. The magic that had once been an orange color now morphed into an evil red - darker than blood. Maybe it was blood. “If you perform that spell, you know it's the end of all of us,” said Asmodeus, his hand tightening and, now, Alec could see the droplets of blood dripping slowly onto the floor. “Would you really want that? Would you really want to kill yourself for the _Shadow World_?”

Magnus tried yanking his hand back, but Asmodeus' grip was too tight. He gritted his teeth, moving his face even further until he could feel his father's breath on his chin. “One for the price of thousands is something I would take in a heartbeat,” he growled. Before anybody around them could understand what was going to happen next, Asmodeus was stumbling back, arm hitting the concrete below. “See you in hell.”

As Magnus' hands came out in front of him, glamour falling down, Alec's eyes widened as he saw Lilith stalking forward. “Magnus, watch out!” he yelled, but it was too late. Lilith's magic was by far the scariest looking; It was completely black, and if you stared at it long enough, you can feel yourself disappearing into it part by part. Her magic formed into a ball, slamming it into Magnus and sending him flying back into the barrier, violently making it shake.

“You think you're invincible, don't you, Magnus?” she said, walking over to him beside Asmodeus, who had eventually gotten up. She bent down, putting her nail underneath his chin and digging it in, drawing blood. “You're nothing compared to us,” she snarled. Alec took a shaky breath, pushing people out of the way to move so he was next to Magnus. Well, behind the barrier. “You're just another blind fool.”

“You know nothing about me,” growled Magnus through gritted teeth with his jaw clenched tightly. Lilith chuckled, her palm lighting up with the dark black color again. “I'll kill both of you, even if it's the last thing I do,” he whispered, arms beginning shake and his knuckles white and he tried - tried so hard - to keep his magic in. Alec could tell, as he was getting closer and closer, that his self-control won't be able to hold for much longer.

“So naive, my boy,” said Asmodeus. Magnus' eyes went everywhere at once, trying to find the voice, and by that point, Alec knew that Asmodeus was playing tricks with his brain. _Cruel. So cruel._ “I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into - who you've decided to pick a fight with,” Asmodeus chuckled, smirking afterward. “I don't think you have a clear image of who I am, Son.”

“I know exactly what I've gotten myself into,” snapped Magnus, “I'm going to destroy you,” he added on before his eyes slipped shut and he fell limp. Alec's eyes went wide, his pace quickening. When he finally got as close as he could, Asmodeus and Lilith were already in the circle, muttering something together before standing opposite each other, holding each other's hand. “Alexander,” he whispered. Alec gasped, “What are they doing?”

“Magnus! Oh gosh, Magnus, are you okay?” he asked, ignoring Magnus' question and letting his eyes roam all over his body frantically, checking for any injuries. “Let me in. Put down this- this barrier down so I can get to you; to help you!” he begged. Magnus shook his head, moving back slightly until the side of his face was pressing against the barrier. Magnus repeated his question, and Alec quickly glanced up. “They're in.. They're opposite each other and their hands are joined. They're muttering something, but, I don't know what.”

He heard Magnus take in a shallow breath before he was muttering in a different language that Alec could guess was Latin - as every other spell usually was. “Magnus, please. Please let me in,” he begged again. “I need to help you-you need help. Catarina is going to be here any second now, and if you get this barrier down or not, I'm going to get in there,” he said. “ _Please, please, let me in_.”

But Magnus simply shook his head and raised himself, “Alexander,” he whispered. “I.. I know we only just met each other a couple days ago, but,” his voice lowered, “I know I'm not going to make this out alive, and I want you to be my last goodbye, my last memory, even though I can't really see you,” Magnus chuckled dryly; forced. “Hopefully, in our next lifetime, I can see you again. Really see you again,” Magnus gave a smile, raising himself onto his feet, “Goodbye, Alexander.”

The words - the things that Magnus had told him didn't even have the time to run through his brain, and neither did the fact that Magnus was running towards his Father and the Mother of all Demons, yelling something that didn't correspond to him, but really, everything was just… blurry. Until somebody was shaking him forcefully by the shoulders, shouting in his ears, “Alec! We need to save him! If you don't get off your ass I will give you diarrhea for weeks!”

Alec's head shot up - that he didn't even know had lowered - as he looked around frantically before his eyes landed on Catarina with her palms raised to the barrier, trying her hardest to break it down, while Isabelle was staring at him wide-eyed, hands still on his shoulder., “Oh god. Magnus!” he spun around, getting on his feet. “Magnus!” he yelled again. That was the only thing processing through his mind. _MagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnus_. He blindly searched for his blade, quickly grabbing it and stabbing it into the barrier, but it only fell through.

Alec watched as Magnus stumbled back, falling onto his back and screaming out in pain when magic flew into his left arm, burning his clothes and, most probably, his skin. “Hold on! Just a little longer!” Catarina yelled. Alec looked up, seeing the blue magic of hers slowly traveling its way across the invisible barrier, beginning to break it. Alec flinched as the barrier shook again, seeing Lilith against a wall and Asmodeus on the floor.

“ _Nostras, sociant nos participes omnia quae habere. Omnia quae foveam. Quae omnia nostra soluta nobis est.”_ yelled Magnus, his bright yellow magic back and flowing through Asmodeus to Lilith and go through to him. Alec quickly reached for his bow, getting an idea, and grabbing a seraph blade while he was at it as he the barrier was about to break. “ _Miscere magicae noster accipere virtutem, et a regina et rex Edom usque ad me-_ ”

“Magnus, no!” yelled Catarina, swaying slightly but still determined. Alec quickly puts an arrow it, pulling the string back and aiming at Asmodeus, but before he let go of the spring, Catarinas low and quiet voice spoke up again. “Don't,” she said, coughing slightly after with her eyes squinted closed as her magic was becoming more and more depleted by the second. “It's too late.”

“What?” whispered Alec, tears coming to his eyes, “It's not too late!” he yelled, “I can save him- I can help him!” Isabelle shook her head from beside him. “I can! I- I can!” he cried, pulling the arrow back again. Isabelle quickly reached over and snatched the arrow, “Give me back my damn arrow Isabelle!” _Curse himself for only bringing one. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

“You can't, Alec,” she said, voice cracking and eyes tired. “Magnus is combining their souls,” she whispered, “If you kill Asmodeus or Lilith, Magnus dies too. They all do,” Isabelle dropped the arrow on the floor, taking a step back, stumbling slightly. “I'm sorry, big brother,” Isabelle whispered. “Magnus isn't going to be alive after this.”

Before Alec could respond, Catarina yelled hard and clear, “The barrier is breaking! You still have a chance!” Alec span around, looking as her magic was close to covering the whole thing. “You just have to run up there and push him, or grab his hand so his magic stops!” Alec nodded, watching the barrier with wide eyes and his heart beating wildly. _Save Magnus. You can still save Magnus. Help him. Grab his hand. Push him. Do whatever you can to stop him._

When the barrier snapped, Alec rushed in, running as fast as he could towards Magnus. He realized that nobody else was running, but in a way, he supposed that was good. _How? How is that good, Alec? HOW?!_ Alec sprinted, ignoring the stitch starting to develop and his legs aching. He ran. He ran so fast. “Magnus!”

But he was too late. The second his arms around Magnus' waist, which was an attempt to push him, the magic stopped channeling through them all and they all dropped down onto the floor like a bag of rocks. “Magnus… Magnus. Oh god, please, no. Magnus… please, don't do this to me. Please,” he turned Magnus over, putting him on his back and shakily leaning over him. “Wake up. Please, wake up!”

“A-Alex-?” he began coughing hard, blood starting to fall out from his mouth, “Alexander,” he whispered, his eyes fluttering open and going wide. He brought up a shaky hand to Alec's face, caressing his cheek as his eyelids started getting heavy. “You're so beautiful,” he whispered, and Alec's eyes went wide himself. _He could see. He can see me!_ But then, his eyes starting dropping shut again.

“No, no, hold on for me, please,” he whispered, looking over his shoulder. “Catarina!” he yelled, but as he caught sight of her, she dropped limply on the floor, completely unmoving beside her chest, which was moving up and down slowly. He turned back to Magnus, tears in his eyes as he looked down at him. “Please don't leave me.”

“Alec…” he whispered, swallowing thickly and eyes falling shut for a couple of seconds before reopening with his own tears in his eyes. “You're gonna be okay,” Magnus whispered, his hand that was cupping Alec's face slipping down, “I..” His arm fell, “Go-goodbye, A-Alexander.”

“No, no, no,” whispered Alec, picking up Magnus' hands and squeezing them with the tears in his eyes rolling down his face. “Please, no. Magnus, wake up,” he said, “Wake up!” he yelled, his voice echoing in the silence, but he got no response. Magnus' eyes slipped shut, and Alec couldn't hold anything back anymore. So he screamed. He grabbed on tightly to Magnus' clothes, ignoring the way how his hands were trembling fiercely.

Someone walked up behind him, touching his shoulder lightly. “Come on, Alec,” Jace said, “We have to go back inside and… and reports what happened,” he said. Alec shook his head, sobbing into Magnus' shirt when he leaned down. “Alec, I know this is hard for you, buddy, but we have to get Magnus back inside. We could save him like you said earlier on,” Alec saw the crowd of people around him starting to walk away, some with silent tears down his face, but some with smiles.

“There's no use,” he whispered, shaking his head. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears, but only more came out. “He's gone and it's all my fault. It's all my fault!” When Alec opened his eyes, he saw Jace shaking his head rapidly, crouching down to the two of them. “I should've been faster. I should've gotten my bow out when they were in the middle of the fight. I should've been by Magnus' side the whole time but I wasn't because I'm a murderer! I murdered the person I love and h-he doesn't even know I love him!”

“He did know, Alec,” whispered Jace, rubbing his hand up and down Alec's back, “He knew. I promise you,” _But promises… They're so easily broken. One wrong move or one wrong word and everything can come crumbling down. And most people who promise are the ones that are lying._ “Isabelle, Clary, and Simon are all waiting inside. Catarinas passed out, but, she's there too.”

Alec nodded, pulling himself off of Magnus' chest before lifting him up bridal style, completely blanking Jace and walking past him and anybody who looked at him. He didn't really care by the fact that he looked completely broken and weak because all he could think about was Magnus.

How can I save Magnus?


	10. Chapter 10

You're telling me he could see?” Catarina asked, eyebrows furrowed and her face pulled into a confused expression. It was a couple hours after the battle - everybody in their own worlds once again, while Cat and Alec sat in the infirmary, watching Magnus sleep soundlessly on the bed in their chairs. “So you're telling me the curse was broken by Magnus taking in Lilith's and Asmodeus' power?” He shrugged. 

“I don't know. Maybe?” he suggested, looking back over at Magnus. “I'm just saying that since he took in their power, maybe he brought their eyesight with them?” Saying it aloud made it sound a lot more stupid than the idea was in his head, and he mentally curses himself. “I'm sorry, no. I just realized how stupid that idea must be-”

“No, no,” Catarina cut him off, giving him a small, sympathetic smile. “I understand. If I was in your position, I probably would've thought that too, honestly,” Alec nodded despite not looking at her before sighing. He looked over a couple of empty beds before they landed on Asmodeus and Liliths bodies, whose arms and legs were chained so if they did wake up, they wouldn't be able to move. 

“Do you know the person who casted the spell on Magnus?” Alec suddenly asked, facing her with eyes full of curiosity and hope. “If we can find out who he or she was, maybe we can ask them how it happened because she could've lifted the spell off of him or something.”

“No offense, Alec, but why would she lift a curse she put on him for a reason?” she asked in the softest voice she could do. “I can say that I did think that your idea could've been possible, but it doesn't make sense,” Catarina sighed and Alec watched as her tense body fell limp in the chair. “None of this makes sense.”

“Does anybody even know why Magnus got the curse on him?” Alec asked. He didn't want Catarina to begin to think he was nosy, but he was just curious. Magnus and Alec definitely were not the type to tell each other deep things or events that have happened to him, but that question had always really been on his mind since he found out it was a curse and not just a blindness that he got affected with throughout the years. “I mean, you two are close…”

“No, I don't, actually. But, as a longtime friend of Magnus, he gets into all crazy situations, so honestly, in the kindest way possible, we all expected it to happen,” she gave Alec a small smile and led her head back. “I do want to fix it though- lift the curse. He hasn't been… happy like he was before. He's much more snappy, miserable, frightened…”

“Frightened?” Alec asked, shocked. “He seemed fearless to me when we went out hunting those demons on the first night we met each other. And he's a warlock. A powerful one, at that. He doesn't need to be afraid-”

“Ah, see, that's where you're wrong, Lightwood,” Alec was really beginning to hate that name. Her eyes fell back on Magnus. “Magnus is powerful, yes, and he does seem absolutely fearless, but he is absolutely the opposite,” Alec moved his eyes onto Magnus, too. His face was too beautiful to keep his eyes away for so long. “He puts on a facade when he meets new people or even now, with me and Ragnor. You can see, if you really look into his eyes, that he's more afraid of ever. Losing your sight is not an easy thing.”

Alec's eyebrows furrowed as he looked over to her, her hair up now and looking at Magnus. “You seem like you're talking from experience…” He started, but when Catarina looked at him with slightly sad eyes, he stopped. “I'm… sorry. I- You don't have to talk about anything. I was- was just saying-”

“-No, it's okay. You're just a curious little Shadowhunter,” she chuckled faintly. “But, yes, I am aware with blindness. I was once blind myself, believe it or not,” Catarina sighed, crossing her right leg over her left. “As a warlock, we are bound to all lose our eyesight at one point. People whom have curses, like Magnus, have a hard way of getting rid of it. But, if it come genetically or naturally, you can use a spell to make yourself able to see again. So technically, in a way, I am blind now. I'm just lucky enough to have a way out of it.”

“It’s nice to know that Magnus has somebody with him that knows a thing or two about blindness,” Alec said. “I- I know I’ve basically only just met him, but I like him. I really do. He’s- He's special. And, being around him while he’s dealing with this… I just feel stupid, you know? Because I can’t help him or tell him my experience or even what to do. I-“ 

Catarina cut him off by putting her hand on his, squeezing it. “It’s okay. That’s how I feel as well sometimes,” She looks at Magnus them back at him. “But, I know, just by being around him, that you mean a lot to him. You’ve helped him through a lot of situations, you’ve made him smile. That’s all a best friend and family member of his could ask for.” 

*•*•*

Magnus felt as thought he was walking through fire. A hot, terrifyingly hot, pit of fire. One minute it was there, but one minute it wasn’t. It was like somebody was flicking on a switch. On then off. On then off. On then off. The worst part of it all was that when he opened his mouth to scream out for help, nothing came. Nothing. 

Until, suddenly, in a blink, it was gone and he felt fine again. His skin wasn’t burning and his voice was there- just barely. When he opened his eyes, he gasped as he saw a flicker of light before it disappeared. It kept happening on a loop, scaring him every time, until he heard a familiar chuckle. His father. 

“Oh, Magnus,” he said. Footsteps walked around him, circling him like his prey. “You don’t understand what’s happening here, do you? You don’t know where you are, you don’t know what’s happening to your eyesight…” Magnus flinched again as light appeared. “You don’t know the impact that you’ve put on us.” 

“Whatever’s happening to me, I beg it’s happening to you too,” Magnus growled. “You are a disgusting and pathetic excuse for a father. For making me feel this way, a-and not even helping me when I came to you when the curse first got set.” 

Asmodeus chuckled again, his scent coming closer and closer. “You can’t escape this, Magnus. No matter what you wish, this is your life now,” Magnus practically heard the smile in his voice. “I’m in control,” the footsteps stopped. “It’s your life to ruin.” 

“To ruin?” Magnus let out. He felt an urge to cry, but he couldn’t. Not in front of him. “My life is already ruined, Asmodeus. And it all started when you stepped into my life,” A shark sting came across his face and he whimpered out in pain, but bit his lip to prevent further noise. “You don’t have control over me anymore, father. You’re done for.” 

“You don’t get it, do you, Magnus?” His father asked. “I know all your weaknesses. With just the click of my fingers,” he clicked them in demonstration. “Your life could change. Catarina could die, Ragnor could die, Raphael could die,” he paused, coming closer. “Alexander could die.” 

“Don’t bring him into this,” he said. “Alec has nothing to do with this. It’s our business- just the two of us. No bringing up Shadowhunters and no bringing up my family.” He tried sounding threatening but being in a place which was highly unfamiliar, he hated it. 

“I am your family, Magnus.” Asmodeus said. Magnus looked up, despite not being able to see, and followed where the voice was. 

“You’re dead to me.” 

*•*•*

Alec shifted in his hospital seat, groaning slightly and holding onto the object in his hand tighter, moaning a small, “5 more minutes.” He had expected some petty reply from Jace or Izzy, but instead got a groan and something squeezing his hand tightly. 

His head shot up, eyes wide. “M-Magnus?” As he stood up and went to come closer, he suddenly started shaking violently. He jerked back, stumbling until his hand his the door knob and opened the door fast. “Help me! Help!” 

Nurses immediately came running into the room, followed by a Catarina in her pyjamas, and her eyes immediately went wide. She pushed past Alec, trying to morph into the group of nurses, but Alec grabbed her elbow. “Catarina, what's happening?” 

She looked back at Magnus before sending him a quick glance. “The tortures began.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for being inactive! i just had no motivation, but i’m slowly building some back up! yay!


End file.
